13 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Hello !  
J'espère que vous allez bien !  
Bon, aujourd'hui c'est le retour d'un bébé OS, mais au moins celui-là est dans le thème ! x3  
Pour me rattraper demain vous aurez le droit à mon yuri p (en vrai celui-là je l'aime bien, même s'il est tout petit ^^)  
Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent journalièrement ou laissent des reviews, ça me touche énormément 3  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisouuus !

Clint poussa un glapissement lorsque la neige glacée lui coula dans le cou et bondi derrière une poubelle, loin du regard de son assaillant. Un gamin. Un véritable gamin. Voilà ce qu'était Pietro Maximoff. Pire que ses vrais gosses Cooper et Lila, c'est pour dire ! Ils étaient partis depuis à peine 2h et Clint n'en pouvais déjà plus. Il avait pourtant réussi à survivre cinq heures dans un centre commercial bondé en plein samedi la semaine dernière ! Mais aujourd'hui Pietro venait de lui donner une nouvelle définition des courses de Noël, et pas forcément la meilleure. Il avait neigé la veille, et le peu de maturité du Maximoff semblait être resté coincé sous ce manteau blanc. Comme pour prouver ses dires, un éclair bleu contourna sa faible barricade et Barton se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, de la neige jusque dans le nez.

"Ben alors Pépé, on tient plus debout ?

Debout devant lui, le blanc le regardait les mains sur les hanches. Son ricanement narquois arracha un grognement indigné au plus âgé qui se releva d'un bon. Il poussa un soupir en constatant son état. Deux heures. Deux petites heures. Juste le temps de trouver un cadeau pour Wanda. Puis le gosse avait découvert que la neige pouvait servir à autre chose que de se mouiller les pieds et avait initié une bataille, avec comme bute de congeler Clint avant la fin. Heureusement pour eux il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde de sortie cet après-midi-là, malgré la proximité de Noël. Cela permettait à Clint d'avoir l'impression de pouvoir garder son honneur encore un peu. Il séloigna de quelque pas et évita de justesse une nouvelle accélération de Vif d'Argent qui l'aurais renvoyé au sol.

"Fait gaffe avec tes pouvoirs gamin ! Je ne voudrais pas à avoir de rappeler l'origine de mon surnom."

Pietro éclata de rire et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour se moquer quand il fut interrompu par une boule en pleine tête qui lui arracha un glapissement. Clint commença à partir en courant mais revint rapidement sur ses pas voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi. Le plus jeune se frottait les yeux, de la glace plein les cheveux, toute agressivité oubliée.

"J'en ai dans les yeux." Gémit-il d'une petite voix.

"Ne touche pas" lui conseilla Barton, "ça va passer"

Il entreprit de nettoyer leurs manteaux couverts de flocons puis l'attira contre lui, attendrit par sa bouille déconfite.

"Aller on rentre, t'es gelé..." murmura -t-il en le sentant frissonner contre son torse.

Pietro se redressa subitement.

« On ne peut pas continuer ? S'il te plaiiiit " le supplia-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

Il tenta de lui faire les yeux doux malgré leurs rougeurs, tout aveuglément oublié.

"Ça fait une heure qu'on est dehors, pense à mes vieux os sale gosse." Grommela l'archer, en tournant la tête pour camoufler un sourire "Et je suis sûr que tu as pleins de solutions à me proposer pour les réchauffer une fois rentrer..."

Pietro releva la tête, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'archer prenne l'initiative de cette manière, habituellement c'était lui qui démarrait leurs câlins. Clint n'était en effet pas plus porté que ça sur la chose, ou plutôt s'il reprenait à la lettre ses propres arguments, il affirmait « pouvoir aussi bien vivre sans. ». Le jeune homme était heureux du tournant que prenait la situation et répondit au sourire malicieux de son amant par un regard lubrique.

« On n'est pas vieux dans tous les cas à ce que je vois..." murmura-il d'une voix sensuelle.

"Hm, seulement quand ça m'arrange..."

Leurs fronts étaient collés à présent, et chacun pouvait voir dans le regard de l'autre l'amour qu'il lui portait.

"J'aurais besoin d'une preuve, on ne sait jamais..." Souffla Pietro, ses yeux mis clos rivés sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé.

Ce dernier se pencha, et l'embrassa tendrement, au milieu des paquets étalés à leurs pieds et de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber.


End file.
